Gone
by Adamida
Summary: What happens when Kyo is gone and what will he say? Read to find out.


Hey hears anouther story by me lol Enjoy!

* * *

Tohru's POV

I sighed. He was gone again. What else is new? He can never stay. As I looked out the window the rain started pouring. I knew if Kyo stayed outside for much longer he would probably be in his cat form.

Nothing I could do would make him stay. He had the reckless spirit of the cat so he always had to do something. If he inside or at school he was on the roof. I have yet to check but I figured he needed to be by himself. He had been called to the main house and I saw him when he was walking back, but when I turned around to look a second time he wasn't there.

I finally decided that I would go and look for him. When I got outside I was blasted with wind and rain. So I turned around and went inside to grab my coat. I then went back outside and started for the latter. I started to climb but when I got to the top my foot slipped and there I was dangling from one hand 3 stories up. Five seconds later, felt like hours, a hand grabbed my wrist.

Above me Kyo's voice said, "Reach up and give me your other hand." I then swung my hand up to him. "Ok now put both your feet on a rung you can reach and walk up. I won't let go." So trusting him I climbed up. When I got up the latter I collapsed. The wind had blown my hood off my head so my hair was glued to my head.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed your self! I don't know what I would do if I were to loss you." I looked up at him. He was breathing fairly hard and he had look of worry in his eyes. All of the sudden he turned into a cat. "Ahh man!" He moaned then started shivering. I got up and wrapped his coat around him. He looked at me with his cute cat eyes. I picked him up and held him close.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I was just so worried about you I didn't think. I'm sorry." I said over and over again.

"It's ok. Let's just go inside." Kyo said. I nodded and started to unzipped my jacket. He looked at me funny. I blushed then picked up Kyo and put him in my jacket. I then did up my jacket and put Kyo's jacket over top.

"There now you won't transform into human till you're in your room." I said then started down the ladder while Kyo clung to the jacket. When we got inside Yuki gave me a weird look. I blushed and ran upstairs to Kyo's room. Once I got up there I undid my coat and opened it up. Kyo then dropped out and ran to the bath room were later I heard a poof. A few minutes later Kyo came out dressed.

"Hey." Kyo said. I jumped up and turned around. "Thanks… for bringing me in." He said blushing. Then he looked at me, "Hell your soaked!" He said and then ushered me into the bathroom. "Get out of those clothes and put these on. They may be big but there dry." I looked at him bewildered. "Hurry up or you'll catch a cold." He said.

He then shut the door and I was left to change which I did. I then grabbed one of his towels and started drying my hair. Once it stopped dripping I hung the towel up and grabbed my clothes. When I came out Kyo's back was facing me. I could see his shoulders shaking. "Kyo?" I asked. He immediately stopped crying and whipped away his tears. I looked at him worriedly. "Kyo? Kyo what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's late and I'm tired. You should go." I was about to protest but decided against it. All I said was, "Good night." And I left.

Later on

Kyo's POV

When I walked into Tohru's room she was fast asleep. She must have not known she had because she still had clothes on. I walked over to her and covered her with the blankets. Then I started whispering in her ear.

"I love you very much and I never wanted to leave you but I have to. I can't explain it but Akito wants me. I'm sorry. I love you so dame muck. I'm sorry."

I then got up, left a note beside her. I took one look at her. I decided what I would do. I leaned forward and kissed her. After a while I pulled away and sighed. I had just had the sweetest kiss ever and it would probably be the last. I then got up, gave one last fleeting glance at her and then I left.

Soon after

Tohru's POV

All of the sudden I sat up with tears streaming down my face. I had just had the worst nightmare. Kyo was leaving. I sighed and relaxed. All if the sudden I felt the urge to go and see Kyo.

So I got up and went into Kyos room. All of the sudden I got a cold feeling. His room was bare. Kyo was gone.

* * *

So sad... Anyway there ya go. Bye 


End file.
